


Dark Apprentice

by A_wild_reylo_appears



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BDSM, Confused Rey, Dark Kylo Ren, Dark Rey, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Kidnapping, Non-Consensual, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Kylo Ren, Psychological Torture, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_wild_reylo_appears/pseuds/A_wild_reylo_appears
Summary: Rey has been training with Luke Skywalker for the past year. She struggles but hides it from Luke. She isn't as full of Light as everyone seems to think.She feels like a failure but is trying to succeed.Enter Kylo Ren, finding her and deciding to take her. To train her.





	Dark Apprentice

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I have been writing when the other thing takes too much thinking.
> 
> So if you want the characters to be nice and lovey LEAVE NOW.
> 
> I'm a terrible human for writing this. I seriously make Kylo do something and feel bad. Very dark, rapey/nonconsensual.
> 
> I thought I had enough to post so enjoy :)

He tells her not to hate. Not to fear. Those are two things that are integrated into her being. She hates hunger, Injustice, and despair. The Light only shows so brightly because of her hope. The blasted hope that fades with every passing day on this isle.

The fear for survival, the fear for the future. The hatred of those who harm her and those she cares about lurks in her heart. She can't bear to tell anyone who has pushed her into this. She is now their hope when she has all but given up.

Rey had been wary of the tasks set to her. The Resistance needed her, the galaxy needed her but where had they been all these years of solitude. She was still no one and was worthless aside from the Force.

It had been a year since she came Luke told her. She couldn't believe it. All that time and effort, she felt empty. She was still useless. She didn't know if her friends were still alive. He taught her all he knew of the Force and how to control her emotions. Nothing that would help her win in a real fight.

He said the Jedi had to end. That she had to kill Kylo Ren, his nephew. The Dark side was easier but never be used. Not to suppress emotions but control them. 

For all his power, he couldn't sense the darkness in her heart. Or the dreams that nightly sent her running in the snow. Blood that stained on white and the shadows of trees making her heart pound faster. The sound of a red lightsaber igniting. Kylo was out to find her but she had always been good at running.

She couldn't tell Luke about the dreams. He already worried. He worried he was training another Dark side user. That failure was inevitable.

Skywalker had left to get supplies from the mainland. He would be gone four days, maybe six. She was to meditate. 

She couldn't call him Master. 

It was a lie. Behind the wall she had so painstakingly erected in her mind, he couldn't sense the turmoil. He couldn't see how wrong he was about her. She didn't want destroy his hope with her truth.

When the black command ship landed, she almost welcomed it.

****

Rey didn't have a lightsaber and Kylo did. It wasn't hard to do the math.

She ran, just like in her dreams. Deaf to any words he might speak until she reached the cliff. Luke said it was safe to dive from here. He also said the currents here were too strong to teach her to swim.

Rey turned to look behind her, at the man hunting her.

“Don't jump, Rey. I came to talk.” Kylo yelled.

Rey felt her feet send pebbles flying down into the water. She had tried to do her best and to follow Luke's teachings. She wouldn't fail in this. She would not become like Kylo. She could do that much.

Rey fell backwards, her stomach tightening and flipping as she fell. It was a relief to be done with it even as terror gripped her heart.

Then she stopped.

She was floating and heading back up. Rey flailed and struggled against the invisible Force. She screamed and pushed back with the Force but it was useless. Rey could feel his power pulsing against hers. She didn't stand a chance. Even with a lightsaber.

He laid her out in the clearing behind the cliff. She wished she hadn't hesitated. She should have just jumped instead of looking.

Rey tried to rise but was slammed back down by the Force. She glared at Kylo, her eyes burning with hatred.

“My uncle still fails to weed out the Dark side. You still have a fire burning inside.” Kylo smirked at her struggling. 

He knelt down beside her, “I have finally come for you. It took a year but I have the only one who could someday match me.” Kylo gloated.

All she could do was stare at the scar she had given him. 

“I did just fine back on Starkiller.” Rey spit back.

“And yet you ran from me in every dream. You can't run from me now.” Kylo said as his hand touched her face.

Rey smacked his hand away. “What do you want?”

She refused to be rattled. He couldn't know her dreams. She would have sensed it. She would have known.

“I want you. Skywalker can wait. I have my prize.” Kylo replied.

With a wave of his hand, everything went dark as though she had learned nothing in the year away.

****

Rey woke up but convinced herself it must be a dream, a memory.

She pulled on the restraints and struggled in the chair. Panic flooded her. Not again.

Rey looked down and Kylo was sitting in the same spot he had so long ago.

“Where am I?” 

Kylo stood and stared at her. “Surely you can do better.”

Rey looked away from him. She wouldn't fall to his ploys. What could he hope to gain from this?

“Why?” Rey asked and Kylo turned her face back towards him.

“I took what I wanted. You were a fool to think you could run from me.” 

“What so you could teach me? I won't use the Dark side!”

Kylo smirked at her. “You already have once. When you entered my mind and formed this bond.”

Bond? There was only scars and hatred between then.

“Why do you think I have been able to haunt your dreams? Or to find you? You're like a beacon in my mind. A beacon that is ever so carefully walled off.”

“Get away from me! Stay out of my head!” 

His gloved hand on her cheek made her skin crawl.

“You took that option away when you did this to me!” Kylo yelled in her face. He turned from her, taking his hand with him.

“I did this to you? You captured me and tortured-”

“It wouldn't have hurt if you hadn't resisted. I tried to be as gentle as I could. I was compassionate!” Kylo clenched his fists as he yelled at her.

Rey flinched, expecting a strike.

“What do you want with me?” Rey asked as calmly as she could.

“I have plans for you. Eventually you will see things my way. For your sake, I hope you learn. I am not a patient man.” Kylo warned.

“And Skywalker?” Rey asked hesitantly.

“He lives, as do most of your friends, for now.” Kylo's voice was menacing.

Rey paused knowing the unsaid threat. He couldn't believe that she would just accept this.

“I will wait until you agree to formal training. Until then, how long you suffer in here is up to you.” Kylo said nonchalantly.

“You can remove the restraints if you wish. You know how to contact me when you change your mind.” Kylo turned to leave.

He paused at the door. “I placed a tracker on you. Even if you manage escape, I will still come for you. The punishment for such disobedience… I would much rather we be on amicable terms. Do not make me regret allowing you the choice.”

He left and Rey set her mind to releasing the restraints.

****

Rey wasn't sure how long it had been. A few days at most? There was no facilities so she had gone in the corner. It didn't smell anymore. She had no food. Water had been left in a bucket in the corner. There was nothing she could use in this room for an escape. She couldn't sense any Stormtroopers nearby to release her, even if they could.

If he had been in her mind, he should have known that she wouldn't cave just because of this. It hurt not to eat after so long with regular meals. She grit her teeth. She couldn't be weak.

Rey slept most of the time. Blissfully she didn't dream often. She lay on her side shivering against the cold metal. She wouldn't fail.

****

Rey was on Starkiller. The same ice and terror that lived as a shadow in her mind.

She saw Kylo Ren coming towards her and she fell to her knees.

He swung his red lightsaber around stopping short of severing her head.

“Do it.” Rey croaked out. She would rather die than keep running like this. He haunted her dreams and her life. She was done with the fear. Rey just wanted it to end.

“If you think you can escape me so easily, you are mistaken.” Kylo said solemnly.

“Why me?” Rey screamed.

“The Force bound you to me. You are mine.” Kylo growled.

“I am no one's.” Rey said with thunder in her voice.

Kylo turned off his lightsaber and grabbed her arm. Pulled her up against him. “You think your opinion matters in this? Or mine? You will become more than you ever could have with Skywalker.”

“I'm not a murderer!” Rey cried.

“Don't lie to me. You have killed. There is no good or bad, there is only the Force. You are the only one who can understand that. We can rebuild the galaxy. We can rule together.” 

Kylo looked in her eyes and saw the refusal. He almost smiled. Then he kissed her.

Rey pushed against him but he held tight in his arms. He took his time. Rey bit his bottom lip hard. 

Kylo pulled back slowly. The blood dripping down. His face was a parody of a smile. “Don't start something you don't want to finish.”

Rey struggles harder and he lets her go. She falls backwards into the snow. She scoots back from him a few feet. “You're insane.”

“You're beautiful.” Kylo murmurs in response.

Rey felt her eyes go wide at his statement. Then she gets up and runs.

Through the trees and snow she went as quickly as she could. She couldn't outrun his laughter or the lingering impression of his lips.

****  
Rey was at her wit's end. Between the hunger and the dreams she was losing her grip on reality. She didn't know how long it had been now.

The water was gone. It wouldn't be long. Maybe a few days at most? It was hard to think. She had never been this hungry before.

Maybe that is why she is almost happy to see Kylo come in. Why she didn't struggle when he picked her up.

“Promise me, you will take what I am offering. That you will learn from me.” Kylo was almost gentle. Except it was a demand.

“No.”

She could almost feel the violence and rage welling up within him. But his eyes were frigid with fury. There was a hatred in him that was so cold it burned.

Rey could feel her lips cracking as she smiled. Even if only in this one thing, she was determined to win.

“Very well.” 

He laid her in the chair and restrained her. His hand swept her hair back from her face. He almost looked remorseful.

But it passed. He went to the door. When it opened she saw an interrogation droid come in. She struggled at the restraints. She was far too weak to use the Force. She couldn't focus.

“Hydrate her and give her some nutrients. Then you may begin.” The door shut behind him.

****

She didn't know where she was when she woke up. Who she was. She floated on the edge of consciousness. She desperately didn't want to wake up.

Then she remembered. Her memories came crashing back down on her like a million glass daggers. She was still bleeding she was certain.

She had screamed for what seemed like days.

Rey tried to stay still. She knew as soon as she woke up the droid would start again. If she could just focus-

The door opened. She was grateful for the respite. Even just a few minutes might mean she could work up the strength to-

Rey felt something inside her crack. She felt tears coming down her face. She didn't want any of this. She never wanted this. Kylo was suddenly there like some dark angel to tempt her. Kylo touched her face and she sobbed. He didn't have his gloves on. The warmth was more than she could bear.

“It is in my nature to be cruel. But I want to be kind to you. Only you.” Kylo said with strange reverence.

Rey couldn't get a handle on her emotions. She felt overwhelmed. Everything hurt. Everything was so hard. She just wanted it to all stop.

“Pledge yourself to me. Call me master and we can put this behind us.” 

He was manipulating her. She knew he was. 

It didn't matter. The Resistance and everything that came with it wasn't a hill she was prepared to die on. Deep down inside she just wanted to live. She wanted to stop fighting him. To stop suffering.

Rey tried to say something. She couldn't she was too hoarse from hours of screaming.

Kylo kissed her on the forehead. “I know you can't say it now. I trust that you understand my methods. I also trust you understand the repercussions for disobedience.” His voice harsh was strangely soothing. His lips lingering near her face made her want more.

He undid her restraints with the Force easily. He picked her up. Rey passed out as soon as the outside light touched her eyes.

****

Rey was warm and soft. She snuggled into sheets hazily. Warm and soft.. but firm.

She cracked her eyes open noticing Kylo had his arm around her and she was snuggling into his chest.   
She didn't want to fight and he was warm. He smelled good. Like mortar and forest. She felt herself freeze as she felt his skin against hers as he stroked her back.

“Why am I naked?” She grumbled. She didn't want to be cold again.

“They were filthy. I have other things for you to wear.” Kylo's voice rumbling in his chest. Chest hair was rough against her cheek but she liked it. She rolled away from him.

Kylo held her possessively against his body. He shifted slightly and Rey felt like every nerve in her body flared. 

She wanted to curl up into the sensations and not worry about who it was. She was just happy to not be hurting and she stretched all the muscles in her body up against him.

His hand travelled up her back and to her breast. He caressed it softly at first. The pulling and twisting her nipple. Rey gasped and tried to push away. Her breast arching into his hands. She was breathing heavily and wanted him to keep touching her. She wanted him to stop.

“Please.” Rey gasped. Her hands shooting up behind his ears into his hair. She pulled hard at her body jerked against him. Kylo's hands smoothing down her back as he pulls her against him when she tries to roll away.

His arms all around her and he started teasing her nipples. Tiny explosions are going off in her brain and she needs something. She pushes back against him feeling a large erection pressing against her bottom. She flinches away.

He twists and pulls both nipples in rhythm as she rubs back up against him. It is so wrong but she just needs to feel good. Needs to not think.

His large cock against her back felt wet with precum and she just kept pushing her bottom down and back against his legs. Pushing her breasts into his torturous hands.

He holds her tightly against him and rubs against her with his cock. His large hands on her stomach and breast was maddening. She feels trapped but didn't want to try to escape from this feeling.

His mouth was against her ear, his hot breath making her hotter. He kisses her behind the ear and down her neck before biting her. Rey gasps. His teeth are sharp but she presses back into him. Kylo kisses and sucks on where he has bitten her.

His hand trails down her body, grazing her flesh. Goosebumps raise as his hand passes before he touches her down there.

He rubs and she bucks at the sensation. Rey wants more. She shouldn't. Kylo is kissing her and touching her. His cock rubbing against her bottom as he shifts it. 

It rubs against her opening and she thrusts back against it. She didn't want to think just feel.

Kylo slapped her ass hard. Rey shrieks in surprise but he holds her tightly in place. His hand rubbing the soreness.

Kylo pushed her head forward and she doesn't resist. He might send her back to that room. She is more worried he will stop.

Kylo slaps her ass several times. Rey screams and struggles to get away from the pain. Kylo pulls her against him again. “Be good and take your punishment.” He whispers before pushing her head forward again. Her ass pulled tight against his crotch.

She could feel how wet she was down there and it made her want to squirm. It was embarrassing that her body wanted this.

Then she felt his cock at her entrance. “Please don't.” Rey whispers.

Kylo strokes her hair. “It will hurt at first.”

He grabs her hair pulling her neck back as he slams inside her.

Rey screams. She is being impaled. Her insides were stretching and it hurts. She could feel beads of sweat building up on her body. 

He soothes her and kisses her back. She could feel the tears leaking from her eyes as he whispered into her skin. Stroking her body and touching her breasts softly.

Then he moves. Like a million razors dragging along her insides. He shoves back in hard and the impact at the end felt like it was hit with a hammer. He is still playing with her and everything hurt. It still was tolerable only because he touched her. 

Tormentor and savior alike she has nowhere to turn either here or in battle.

Kylo held still thankfully allowing her to adjust and breathe. His body held hers close.

It felt strange to be held by someone. She couldn't run, she couldn't plead, and she couldn't bargain.

The things he wanted were all things she would never give. Her Light, her loyalty, her body… what did he hope to gain?

“You're thinking too much.” Kylo grumbled before moving slowly.

Rey felt like she must be bleeding. She didn't admit how much she liked the rough handling. She felt like some feral creature that would bite. She had more than enough provocation. Somehow it was a steadying feeling because there were no illusions.

He pinned her down with her hair, pushing her head forward while holding her body tight. He shifted inside her and it was like a billion bundles of nerves are struck by lightning. And he moves harder and faster.

Rey held onto the sheets for dear life. She realized she was screaming as he thrust into her but not in pain. She wanted it harder and faster. She needed to know the depth of his passion. She needed to feel him while he defiled her body.

Kylo leaned forward, resting his head on her sweaty back. Thrusting hard each time. 

Then his mind opened to her just the barest sliver. The sensations were explosive. Soft, wet, hot, so good. The feeling when he hit her deep inside made them both groan. There would be bruises tomorrow.

He grabbed her with a bruising grip, shoving himself in and out of her as quickly as possible. His balls slapping against her drove her wild. Rey couldn't breathe from moaning, there was too much, she couldn't-

Then like starlight blazing down at a million degrees she felt her body explode. Kylo shoved himself in tightly, moving his hips back and forth to get as deep inside her as he could. He groaned loudly, clutching her tightly to him. 

He feel to his side holding her against him.

Rey couldn't move as he slid out of her. Kylo stoked her hair.

“Why, what was that?” Rey asked with a hushed voice.

“My prize.” Kylo said with self satisfaction.

*****

Rey had passed out after Kylo had demolished her body.

She lay in bed alone thinking about the hot kisses and bites. The pounding…

Rey pushed herself up. Her entire body protested the move. She limped over to the fresher and cleaned herself. Bruises and bites. Finger marks all over her body. She brushed her hand against the one on her breast, enjoying the sting as she felt a curl of warmth inside her lower stomach.

Rey crawled back into the bed, naked. She pulled the sheets over her. She couldn't stand to try finding any clothes. Somehow she suspects that if anyone comes in here and sees her naked, he will be a dead man.

Rey dozes in the large bed. Certain that any escape she mind find now would not be worth the pain. Not if that was what Kylo Ren did for pleasure.

 

*****

Rey jolted and went tumbling backwards out of bed. She sat on the floor staring into the dark mask of Kylo Ren.

Kylo reaches up and pulled his mask off, throwing it to the side.

“Come here.” His voice was deep. But she wasn't going to listen to it. She would never be a willing captive.

Kylo frowned as she scooted further back from him.

“I suspect you don't want to start your day out like this. I was going to let you rest.” Kylo grimly commented.

Rey stared at him. She had taken the sheet with her. The year of training in her mind was gone. All she could remember in this moment was surviving on Jakku. She couldn't lose.

Kylo stood over her now. It was a battle she would lose she realized. She wouldn't make it easy.

“Give me the sheet.”

His voice was calm. A demand but the only consequence was losing her source of cover. She held on tightly.

Kylo sighed at her, and used the Force to whip it away. Rey clung onto it until she dropped to the floor. She scurried back into the corner. The Force.

“Little desert rat, stand in front of me. Let me see what I have captured “ 

Rey was infuriated by his tone and walked in front of him. She immediately regretted it. She was naked to his eye.

Kylo touched and murmured at her bruises. He leaned forward to kiss one on her side and she flinched away. He slapped her ass and she went to protect her bottom.

Kylo grabbed her nipple in a harsh pincer. “Never cover yourself from me. Compliance or consequences. It is simple. You'll learn.”

Rey shivered at his tone without flinching at the pain. Without touching his mind he felt cold and alien. There is the fire of hatred burning in him, but under control. Rey could barely levitate rocks. She could use persuasion, Luke had strongly discouraged that ability saying it was too close to the dark side. He had taught her saber forms but never let her practice with the saber.

He spoke of truths uncovered but the power had felt unattainable. 

Kylo's dark power slides across her skin. Caressing her with warmth and thoughts no Jedi should have. A malicious need possessed him. 

A need to hurt and mold her. She was weak compared to him. Rey could feel the power rolling off him like a fog from the ocean. The air tasted of his rage and the ash of those who opposed him.

“Why do you want me?” Rey asked, tears sliding from her face betraying her need to understand.

“Together we can end all that opposes us. You are not the best at following my instructions.” 

Rey looked down at her hands covering herself. “Just because you are stronger doesn't mean I will just bow to your demands. The power inside me may be sleeping by comparison, it may seem weak but you will not destroy my soul.”

Kylo smiled. “I would have been disappointed if you hadn't fought tooth and nail.”

Kylo picked her up, she struggled unsuccessfully as he sat with her on the bed. She fought like a wild cat. Determined to escape him.

He had her pinned over his knees.

“Remember this could have been avoided if you had just listened.” Kylo didn't sound at all remorseful.

His hand smoothed her bottom. He gripped her neck as he slide two fingers in. Rey was dripping but she was naked and being roughly handled. It didn't mean anything.

Kylo began spanking her ass. One heavy hit after the other. He went down her thighs and covered her ass. After a moment, Kylo blew on the hot flesh.

Rey jerked against his leg as he rubbed her red flesh. Then he kept going. Rey struggled under his hands.

Eventually she started to feel warmth instead of pain. His hand didn't hurt anymore. It just felt warm with a shock of contact. Rey went limp over his lap. 

Kylo fingered her from behind and she gasped. Rey could feel the how wet she was, how she practically vibrated with need.

Kylo was rubbing her up and down her back.

“Please.” Rey whispered out.

Kylo stopped rubbing her and fingering her. “Please what?”

Rey didn't understand and his fingers slipped out of her before slapping her ass over and over again, harder than before though the pain was distant. What could he want?

Rey sobbed against his legs. She couldn't think past the pain and pleasure. She needed it to stop no matter how confused her wiring. The pain felt good even as it hurt.

Kylo paused again fingering her hard. Rey thrust back toward his hand crying out. 

“What do you call me when you address me?” Kylo asked softly, his fingers curling inside her furiously.

“Noooo!” Rey cried out as his hand slammed into her when she was silent too long.

When he finally slowed again. Rey thought she would die either way.

“Master, please!” Rey almost shrieked as he slammed her again.

Kylo paused massaging the places on her body that hurt. “My apprentice. My Rey.”

Kylo lifted her up and laid her on her stomach on the bed. Kylo began striping.

“What…”. Rey started.

“Your punishment is beautiful on your skin, apprentice. I am tired and you need comfort.” Kylo said with a smirk.

Rey settled back into the pillows when the creak of him getting on the bed was her only warning. His hot mouth on her sensitive back and bottom. Rey moaned into the sheets at the feel of teeth and tongue.

He did this all over her body before sitting on her bottom to massage ever bone in her body.


End file.
